El Arbol de la creacion
by nCromanCer
Summary: Se hace presente aquellos que han estado enviando los Espiritus a la Tierra, la esperanza y la desesperación, blanco y negro, una nueva catástrofe se avecina a las vidas de nuestros personajes. ShidoXHarem :v CAP2
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Alguien inesperado llega**

Era un día hermoso y cálido, el sol se encontraba solo en los cielos sin que ninguna nube lo acompañara…PUM!

-Es hora de despertarse Shido- dijo Kotori saltando alegre del estómago de su hermano

-No podrías despertarme como lo hacen las hermanas normales?- decía Shido reincorporando el aire perdido

-Me niego, no es mi estilo y además recuerda que no soy para nada una "hermanita normal"-

-Lose, jeje solo quería saber si valía la pena preguntar- dijo Shido sobándose el estomago

Mi nombre es Itsuka Shido, vivo en Japon en la ciudad Tenguu junto con mi hermana menor Kotori, hace poco tiempo me involucre con los seres llamados "Espiritus", gracias a ello pude conocer a Tokha y a las demás.

-Shido!-

-Buenos días Shido-san- decian Tokha y Yoshino que estaban desayunando

-Buenos días Yoshino, Tokha-

-¡Y a nosotras que!-

-O lo lamento Buenos di…- eran nada más ni nada menos que las hermanas Yamai aun en piyamas, bueno si es que llevar unas pantis y sostén es considerado piyama.

-¡AAAA! ¿¡Porque no se ponen algo de ropa!?- dijo Shido girándose rápidamente para no mirar lo que podía causarle un infarto

-Pero que te pasa Shido…no me digas que acaso no quieres ver mi hermoso cuerpo- dijo Kaguya en un tono burlón acercándose a Shido y arrebatándole el brazo para posar sus pechos en él.

-Aaaa, Kaguya…- Shido podía sentir como los pechos de Kaguya se presionaban cada vez más y más contra su brazo, cosa que hiso sonrojarlo un poco.

-Aclaracion: mi cuerpo es más hermoso que el tuyo Kaguya- dijo Yuzuru arrebatándole el otro brazo a Shido

-¡Oee!- Cualquier hombre que viera a Shido en este momento lo golpearía y luego lo elogiaría, estaba siendo apresado no por una sino por dos hermosas chicas y además de eso podía sentir los atributos de ambas. –"Yuzuru tiene razón… las de ellas son más grandes… ¡ESPEREN QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO!-

-Yo creo que deberían de apresurarse, o si no, llegaran tarde a la escuela- Dijo Reine con su gran indiferencia y tomando una taza de café.

Luego de una pequeña disputa entre Tohka y las hermanas (de porque ambas agarraban al joven), Shido pudo desayunar tranquilamente, para luego alistarse e ir a la escuela.

-Buenos días Shido- Origami se acercó a Shido para depositarle un gentil beso en la mejilla izquierda de este.

-¡Q-q-que rayos crees que estás haciendo Tobichi Origami!- Como siempre, Tohka se lanzaba al ataque.

-Hago lo que le corresponde a una novia, el de darle un beso de buenos días su novio no lo crees Shido- Origami se acercaba lentamente hacia los labios de Shido pero fue bruscamente detenida por Tohka.

-¡Tu maldita!, no sé qué sea eso de novia pero no te dejare hacerle eso a Shido-

-Como siempre tratando de entrometerte sin saber nada Yatogami Tohka- Ambas se miraban con una mirada que lanzaba chispas, si no fuera por que Shido estaba ahí ellas seguramente hubieran comenzado una pelea.

-O-oigan podrían calmarse un poco jejeje ya están por comenzar las clases- Justo en el momento en el que Shido termino de hablar, el timbre que indica el inicio de las clases sonó, los 3 corrieron hacia el salón de clases, para su suerte llegaron a tiempo y no fueron regañados por su profesora.

*Llegando a la hora del almuerzo*

-¡Ya te dije que Shido no necesita de tu almuerzo!-

-Que te hace pensar eso Yatogami Tohka-

-Aquí vamos otra vez- Dijo Shido con un suspiro, aunque este tipo de situaciones era algo común para él, algunas veces se volvía agotador ya que no sabía cómo parar las peleas entre estas dos.

-E estado practicando mucho para que Shido pueda probar mi comida y tú vienes a entrometerte como si nada Tobichi Origami-

-Corrección, tú te interpones entre Shido y yo-

-¡Tuuuuu!... ¡Shido prueba mi comida y la de Origami y dinos cuál de las dos está más deliciosa!-

TIN TIN ROUND 1 ¡FIGHT!

-Y de esta esquina tenemos a Yatogami-chan con su almuerzo de arroz con verduras, y pequeñas bolas de albóndigas decoradas para que parezcan ositos, mientras que del otro lado tenemos a Orimagi-chan con bolas de arroz y pequeñas salchichas decoradas que parecen pulpitos.

-¡TONOMACHI QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!-

-Yo Itsuka, solo te estoy dando una mano con este pequeño problema no te parece- Dijo Tonomachi acercándose a Shido. – ¡Muy bien, es hora de empezar!-

Y así ambas chicas dejaron sus cajas de almuerzo enfrente de nuestro protagonista, cada una esperaba ansiosa para ver cuál de los dos elegía.

-Etto… ¡BUEN PROBECHO!- Sin arriesgarse a elegir tomo un osito y un pulpito al mismo tiempo y se los llevo a ambos a su boca y comenzó a masticar. Los ositos de carne de Tohka estaban bien preparados, tenían el condimento justo y la carne estaba cocinada al punto exacto, mientras que los pulpos de Origami estaban realmente suaves y tenían un sabor exquisito, sin dudas ambos bocadillos estaban deliciosos.

-Al parecer nuestro querido Itsuka ha terminado de probar ambos almuerzos, y bien ¿por cuál te decides?-

-"Tonomachi…realmente no estas ayudando en nada"-

-Emmm…-Shido no podía decir que uno estaba más delicioso que el otro por el simple hecho de que no quería romperle el ¨Corazon de Cocina¨ a ninguna de las dos.

-La verdad es que…- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la alarma de ondas especiales comenzó a sonar.

¡ATENCION SE A DETECTADO UNA ONDA ESPACIAL CERCA DEL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD POR FAVOR TODAS LAS PERSONAS ENTRAR AL REFUGIO MÁS CERCANO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO!

Rápidamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia los refugios, a excepción de Origami que rápidamente salió del aula y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Shido, Tohka, por aquí- Era Reine quien los llamaba –Debemos apresurarnos e irnos rápido hacia Fraxinus-

-Onda espacial detectada, analizando datos para encontrar variantes dentro de ella-

-Estableciendo imagen en el centro de la ciudad-

De pronto la imagen del centro de la ciudad se mostró, en la cual se podía ver una pequeña onda espacial que flotando en el aire.

-Capitán, esto es raro, nunca antes habíamos viste un onda de esta manera-

-Tienes razón, además es muy pequeña a comparación a la que habíamos visto- Kotori quien se encontraba sentada en su puesto de mando miraba con una enorme duda la pantalla -¿Quién rayos eres?-

-¡Kotori!-

-O, Shido, Reine, ya están aquí-

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-Como veras, ha aparecido otra onda espacial… pero esta es un poco extraña-

-Hemos detectado a la AST, se están acercando alrededor del perímetro- Hablo el viejo Mal Matrimonio.

-Shido ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… ¿verdad?-

-Sí, ya lo sé-

De pronto una figura salió disparada a gran velocidad chocando con el suelo y provocando un levante de tierra, dificultando así la vista de la AST como la de los miembros de Ratatoskr.

-¡Manténganse todas alertas! no sabemos que puede salir de ahí- La capitana de la AST Ryouko Kusakabe observaba atentamente el lugar donde se había visto caer el supuesto Espíritu. Luego de algunos segundos el polvo desapareció dando a conocer al invitado de otro mundo.

-U-u-un ¡HOMBRE!-

**Fin del Capitulo 1**

**Muy buenas gente, este es mi segundo fic(ósea es mi primer Fic de Date A Live, pero es mi segundo en los que he hecho ya que el primero es de To Aru :P),quiero decirles de ante mano que la historia no tendrá ningún transcurso YAOI! ewe asi que no piensen mal xD. Y bien, que les parecio, buena, mala, háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios (re al estilo dross :v). El siguiente cap se vendrá con todo, incluso creo que habrá una pequeña pelea, la identidad de este hombre espíritu y mucho más (no quiero adelantarles mucho 7w7)**

**PD: para el siguiente cap necesitare que me digan cuál de estos dos animales es mejor (dependiendo cual elijan saldrá en el siguente cap) Un Lobo o un Zorro decidan sabiamente, bueno aquí termina todo, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo bye bye déjenme reviews :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La contraparte de un positivo**

-¡U-un h-hombre!- Tanto como los miembros de Ratatoskr como los de AST estaban sorprendidos por la aparición de un Espíritu Masculino, sí bien llevaba una túnica blanca y estaba encapuchado, pero era obvio que era un hombre por la contextura física que presentaba, aquel sujeto se encontraba tirado en el suelo inmóvil, parecía inconsciente.

-Algo parece estar mal Comandante- hablo "El jefe" Mikimoto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mire atentamente la onda espacial…-

-I-imposible… no se ha cerrado- Dijo Shido realmente sorprendido, y no era el único que lo estaba, todos los miembros de Fraxinus no podían creer lo que pasaba, era algo realmente raro.

En un momento la figura Masculina comenzó a levantarse, dejándose caer la capucha que tenía en su cabeza, dando a conocer un hombre peliblanco de aparentemente unos 28 años de edad, tenía grandes facciones faciales, y tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura y aparentemente media unos 1,82 cm.

-D-deben de alejarse... ¡rápido!- El hombre se dirigía hacia la AST, las cuales se encontraban apuntándole directamente a la cabeza

-¡No te muevas o serás aniquilado!- hablo la comandante Ryouko Kusakabe –Habla la capitana Ryouko, ¿cuáles son nuestras ordenes base, repito, cuáles son nuestras ordenes?-

Origami, quien se encontraba junto a su comandante, observaba al Espíritu quien tenía un rostro de real preocupación.

-¡Q-que lo llevemos a la base!, pero eso es…-Los del alto mando le habían ordenado a Ryouko que capturaran al Masculino, ya que era la primera vez que se presentaba un ser de este tipo.

¡ALERTA, ALERTA!

De repente las alarmas de Fraxinus se dispararon

-¡Comandante, la onda espacial!,… se está… agrandando- hablo Shiizaki

-¡Como que se está agrandando!- Kotori no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-¡Las lecturas indican la entrada de un Espiritu!-

-Pero… como es eso posi…!GHAAA!- De repente Shido cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse mientras gritaba ferozmente.

-¡Shido! ¡Dime que te ocurre Shido!-

-Rapido, llevémoslo a la enfermería- Reine junto con Kyouhei tomaron al peliazul y lo llevaron.

-¡Rapido investiguen que demo…-Kotori dejo de hablar para mirar quien la estaba llamando en este momento tan crítico – ¡Que sucede Tohka, este es un momento muy…-

-¡Es Yoshino!, ¡no sé qué le pasa!, ¡está gritando de dolor, no sé qué hacer!-

-¡P-ero que rayos esta pasaaandooo!- Grito Kotori por la frustración de no saber qué diablos estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto en el centro de la ciudad, la onda espacial crecía y seguía creciendo, faltaban pocos metros para que tocara el suelo y comenzara a destrozar todo a su alrededor.

-¡Capitana que debemos hacer!- Origami esperaba ordenes

-¡Todas, aléjense del perímetro, esa onda está comenzando a atraernos!-

-¡Ya la escucharon!, todas aquellas que estén cerca deben de salir rápidamente de ahí- Y así todas las miembros del AST comenzaron a volar en dirección contraria a la onda.

-¡Origami tú también debes de irte!-

-¿Qué es lo que hará?-

-Tengo que llevarlo con nosotros, al parecer el alto mando lo necesita, ¡Origami, estas a cargo!- Y así Ryouko salió volando en dirección hacia el Espíritu hombre. Esta acción era muy peligrosa ya que la onda espacial seguía creciendo y si ella no llegaba a tiempo, sería totalmente destrozada por esta.

-¡Oye, con las manos donde pueda verlas, vendrás conmigo! ¡RAPIDO!-

-¡POR QUE HAS VENIDO, EL SOLO ME QUIERE A MI!-

-¿El?-

De pronto en la onda espacial se vieron dos grandes ojos rojos

-¡CUIDADO!- El hombre tomo a Ryouko por los hombros y la empujo.

Y finalmente la onda espacial desapareció dejando una estela de polvo sin saber que les había ocurrido a ambos.

-¡Capitana! ¿! Me copia?!- Origami repetia lo mismo una y otra vez pero solo se escuchaba un leve sonido de interferencia hasta que…

-Sí estoy bien, repito, estoy bien- hablo finalmente Ryouko por el comunicador

-¡¨Siii¨!- todas las del AST comenzaron a abrazarse ya que su Capitana estaba sana y salva.

¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA!

De nuevo súbitamente las alarmas de Fraxinus comenzaron a sonar

-¡Y ahora qué diablos es!-

-Enfocando el área de la onda…- decía Nakatsugawa mientras comenzaba acercar la imagen hacia el área del cráter

-Eso es…-

-Otro espíritu- Kotori miraba fijamente la pantalla

Se observaba a un chico de aparentemente unos 12 o 13 años de edad, tenía lo que parecía un impermeable negro con dos orejas que parecían ser de un zorro, su cabello era totalmente rojo y tenía lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Q-quien rayos es ese?-

-T-tiene un gran parecido a Yoshino… solo que-

-Es totalmente lo opuesto- Sentencio Kotori mirando la pantalla con una gran inquietud.

…

-O, vaya vaya, miren a quien encontré- el niño se acercaba lentamente hacia Ryouko y al otro joven – Pensé que habías logrado recuperar tu fuerza… pero veo que el Genex sirvió bastante contra ti-

-¡Alto ahí!, no des un paso más o si no disparare-

De repente la expresión del joven pelirrojo cambio

-Tú realmente crees… ¡QUE ESO ME DETENDRA!- Poniendo una gran sonrisa sádica comenzó a envolverse en llamas

-¡CUIDADO!-

Una gran llamarada de fuego cubrió el área del centro de la ciudad

-¡Tch! eso dol…- Ryouko se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de un pequeño escudo

-Joven Lady, debería de abstenerse a querer apuntarle a seres un poco superiores a usted-

-…-

-Por suerte me quedo algo de energía… pero…- De repente el Espíritu masculino cayó encima de Ryouko.

-¡Oye! ¡Qué crees que estas…- La comandante miro fijamente al joven, al parecer estaba totalmente agotado y le costaba respirar.

-Perdóneme, pero solo necesito descansar un poco-

-¡OYEEE! ¡NO TE QUEDARAS TODO EL DIA AHÍ O SI!- De pronto se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes sonidos de golpes.

En Fraxinus todos estaban realmente desesperados

-¡Rápido! ¡Traten de reestablecer la imagen!- Al parecer la imagen que se perdió cuando apareció esa repentina llamarada.

-¡Eso intentamos!-

-¡Reine! ¿Cómo esta Shido?-

-Está despierto al igual que Yoshino- Reine se alejó para mostrar a ambos

-¡Shido!-

-¡Kotori! ¡Qué está pasando!-

-Eso quisiéramos saber, pero ¿qué diablos te paso a ti?-

-N-no lo sé, sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho… y no solo yo Yoshino también lo sintió… fue como… una llamarada ardiente-

Shido termino de hablar para luego desmayarse

-¡Shido!- Tohka que estaba junto con Reine corrió a tomar a peliazul

-¿!Qué paso!?-

-Parece que se desmayó pero no es nada grave- Reine chequeaba a la tempera

-¿En dónde está Yoshino?- Pregunto Kototori

-Ella esta… pero si hace un momento estaba aquí- Tohka estaba realmente confundida

-¡Comandante! ¡Se ha detectado enfriamiento en la parte trasera de la nave!-

-¡Que has dicho!- La cámara enfoco a Yoshino quien estaba congelando una parte de la nave, para luego romperla y tirarse de ella.

-¡YOSHINO!-

Yoshino se encontraba cayendo desde lo muy alto, su expresión era de neutralidad y sus grandes orbes celestes brillaban intensamente.

-Zadkiel- Dicho esto su marioneta hiso su aparición aterrizando perfectamente en una torre de hielo – Preparando para disparar- El gran conejo invocado por Yoshinon miro directamente hacia donde se encontraba la gran escala de fuego, abrió su boca y comenzó a juntar energía para realizar el disparo.

Una de las miembro de la AST vio esto.

-¡Estamos en problemas!-

-¡Que sucede!- Dijo Origami mientras le disparaba a la figura de fuego que comenzó a atacarlas

-¡E-es Hermit, ella también está aquí!-

-¡Q-que dices!-

-Dispara- La marioneta de Yoshino disparo a su máximo poder, congelando todo a su paso dándole de lleno a la figura de fuego, mostrando así la verdadera forma de la figura.

Miembros de Ratatoskr y la AST impresionados vieron a un gran Zorro negro con líneas negras que iban y venían por todos los lados de su cuerpo, en la espalda de este se encontraba el niño pelirrojo, y por debajo del zorro se encontraba la capitana Ryouko junto con aquel hombre espíritu siendo protegido por un escudo que, por la cantidad de grietas, se rompería en cualquier instante.

-¡Capitana!-

-O, ya veo, solo estabas haciendo tiempo… ¿verdad?- Los ojos del joven de fuego giraron lentamente hacia el hombre que se encontraba dentro del escudo. –Tan perspicaz como siempre Zero-san-

-Jejeje, después de todo…- el hombre espíritu llamado Zero se levantó lentamente siendo observado por todos –Yo soy…el creador de las Espíritus-

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

**Hola de nuevo mi querido publicó, ¿Cómo andan? pues espero que bien ewe. ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :v sé que en el anterior dije que habría pelea pero después me dije que sería muy lanzado poner todo en el 2 capítulo así que lo dejaremos en el siguiente cap :P. ¿Les gusto la contra parte de Yoshinon :D? sé que todos deben de estar confundidos por el contra parte, el creador y todo lo demás pero ya se los explicare en el 3, creo que les interesara la historia ewe, bueno sin nada más, nos veremos en el siguiente fic bye bye**

**PD: no me leí el manga de Date A Live así que si preguntan, no sé nada :P, va solo sé que sale Natsumi pero hasta ahí nomás, todo lo demás no lo se**

**PD2: no se preocupen ya me leeré el manga ewe**


End file.
